


new year's day

by spicyperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Songfic, dianetti, finishing with something i promised a while ago, i thought it was gonna be more painful but it's surprisingly not that bad, they’re background, this is my last work for the year 2018, what can i say i'm a dianetti shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: this is what happens when you're an insomniac who ends up listening to new year's day by taylor swift because it's new year's eve. this is 900 words of pure dianetti.





	new year's day

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me feedback, kudos, and comments are so so sooooooo wonderful to me. this is my last fic for the year 2018, i will return with 'for the night let's just pretend' and 'bruised' in the new year, 2019!
> 
> happy new year
> 
> xoxo, moni

_There's glitter on the floor after the party_

Rosa remembers celebrating the arrival of 2017 all too well. The champagne, the balloons she was forced to inflate because of a broken pump. She remembers the small details and the large ones. Gina Linetti was a large part of the night. Seeing the hosts, Jake and Amy passed out on top of each other, people leaving drunk, and the huge mess put them both on clean-up duty.

They hardly got around to it, they were too drunk off the bubbly and were sitting on the floor. Glitter from the midnight celebration stuck to their bare legs making Rosa whine and Gina content.

_Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby_

After half cleaning up, and taking off their shoes they get closer. Gina and Rosa close the door behind them and end up in the hallway. The alcohol served as liquid courage for Gina to say and do the things she was not brave enough to say sober. The raven-haired woman was taken aback by the proximity, the tension between them so strong. Gina took the plunge and brought her mouth to Rosa’s in a languid, sensual kiss. One hand on the nape of her neck and the other feeling up and down the backside of the bodycon black dress. The heels Rosa held for both of them clack on the ground as she moans into the kiss.

She doesn’t want her to pull away but she does.

“I have a key to Jake’s old apartment we can go there.” The brunette says breathlessly.

“What are we waiting for then?”

 Their bodies meet for the first time that night. Rosa didn’t mean to end up being topped but she wanted this for so long. She allowed herself to be touched and kissed, that is until Rosa flipped the roles. It was just how she imagined it. Gina moaned her name for more, she looked more lit by candlelight. Polaroids were taken afterward with a camera that they found, both women were still slightly tipsy. Gina posed with two peace signs thrown up, a blanket covering her up to her chest. Rosa standing behind the camera naked making her look dreamily at the lens.

_  
Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor_

Hours later, Rosa woke up alone, remembering everything. There was dried candle wax on the floor and the polaroids. She put the clothes from the night before back on and proceeded to pick up the evidence from the night’s events. The bed was made, the candles unlit, and the photographs were in her hands.

_  
You and me from the night before but_

There was a small note on the back of one picture which caught her eye. Upon reading it, she tucked all pictures into her purse and headed home. That was the start to the new year, new love and that hope being destroyed by instant regret from Gina.

It was nothing personal, she had a newborn daughter and could not see herself juggling more than little Enigma at the moment. She did not even give the baby’s father a chance.

_Don’t read the last page_

And that was that. They communicated the same as before New Year’s Day and remained friends. Although, Gina was lying when she wrote that note. She wanted something with Rosa. She wanted a relationship, for her to be in her life romantically but she was scared. What she felt for her, was nothing like the people she dated in the past. Gina had fallen in love with Rosa a long while ago, and she feared to ruin their friendship even more than she probably had already.

She shouldn’t have kissed her.

She shouldn’t have fucked her.

That’s what she wanted to make herself believe, but she didn’t regret it at all.

_  
But I stay when you're lost and I'm scared and you’re turning away_

As the year came to a close, Enigma, or Iggy as she was affectionately called, got really sick. Rosa didn’t find out from Rosa but from Jake who was in charge of picking up the medicine. She dismissed him from the task and showed up at her apartment door.

Gina watched as Rosa carried Iggy calming her down with a surprised expression.

“I handled my nieces when they were sick too many times before, this is nothing”, she said patting Iggy’s back as she coughed. They didn’t talk much, but Gina didn’t want to distance herself or be scared anymore. She expressed her gratitude and vowed to do something about their relationship.

_  
I want your midnights_

Two weeks later when New Year’s Eve came around, the entire group found themselves back at Jake and Amy’s apartment. The festivity was much more grand seeing as it was the first New Year’s celebration for newlyweds.

They danced the whole night and drank the champagne that was placed out for the guests. The television that played the yearly New Year’s special started counting down from ten and the couples huddled together and yelled along to 10, 9, 8…

Gina closed the gap between her and the latina, placing her hands on her face lovingly.

7, 6, 5…

“I want to do this, us. Only if you want to too.”

“I do.”

4, 3, 2, 1.

They kissed passionately, Rosa wrapping her arms around Gina.

_  
But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day._


End file.
